Une séparation pour une mise en couple
by Marjo76
Summary: Mary et Watson partent à Brighton et John y retrouve quelqu'un qu'il croyait mort et qu'il aime de tout son coeur. Seulement, c'est après sa rupture avec Mary et la confession de son ami, qu'il s'en rendra réellement compte... OS JWSH, Lemon...


Coucou ^^,

Me revoici pour ma première fiction sur ce joli couple dont je suis tombée sous le charme =).

**Titre : **Une séparation pour une mise en couple.

**Dislaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et le film à son producteur lol.

**Couple : **John Watson/Sherlock Holmes.

**Genre : **Romance, Action/Adventure, Humour, Hurt/Comfort (un peu)...

**Rating : **M, pour un beau petit lemon à la fin =).

**Note :** Ma chère Petite Sœur m'a fait "découvrir" ce couple si mignon et depuis, j'en suis tombée sous le charme ! Avec un John courageux mais un brin soumis et un Sherlock intrépide, jaloux et possessif. Toutefois, comme le "**couple**" l'explique, je vois plus Sherlock en passif, mais quelque peu actif ;P. Sinon, il y un petit spoiler du film, pour ceux et celles qui ne l'ont pas encore vu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>John Watson venait d'écrire le mot « fin » et s'en était allé avec Mary dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, dans un des fauteuils de la pièce, une forme se détachait. Une silhouette humaine se releva et, enlevant le haut de la tunique de camouflage urbain, se laissa voir Sherlock Holmes, l'homme que tous avait enterré, car ils ne pouvaient le retrouver. Il se glissa jusqu'au bureau que venait de quitter Watson. Il ne fit que rajouter un point d'interrogation au dernier mot de son ami et, sans faire plus de bruit, s'en alla par la fenêtre.<p>

Le docteur, désappointé de ne pas savoir qui avait pu déposer le paquet reçu, retourna dans son bureau, triste comme il l'était depuis que son ami était mort. Il s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il repensa à la chute de l'homme, entrainant James Moriarty avec lui. Sherlock l'avait regardé, lui envoyant un regard désolé, avec une lueur qu'il n'avait pas su distinguer.

-Ne te mine pas le moral pour cette affaire, John. Tu n'y étais pour rien, s'exclama la voix de sa femme, revenant dans le bureau, une nouvelle fois.

-Je ne me mine pas le moral, je suis affligé, il y a là, une différence capitale, répondit John, le visage à demi remonté vers la jeune femme. J'aurais pu empêcher que cela lui arrive. J'étais là... J'aurais pu... Mais, je n'ai pas su réagir. J'étais pétrifié... Je savais qu'il allait sauter avec Moriarty, mais je n'ai...

Tout à coup, il s'arrêta en posant les yeux sur son papier. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le point d'interrogation. Il arracha presque la feuille pour la porter à ses yeux. Il regarda un long moment.

-Que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda Mary.

-Je... je n'avais pas mis de point d'interrogation après mon dernier mot...

-Peut-être l'as-tu fait sans t'en rendre compte, proposa sa femme.

-Possible, mais peu probable, répondit le jeune homme.

Finalement, il y pensa longtemps, même en faisant ses bagages pour partir à Brighton et lorsqu'il se coucha. Il s'endormit et, même dans ses rêves, ce mot suivi de cette marque de ponctuation le hanta. John se leva le lendemain avec l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi du tout. Il bailla en prenant son café et bailla encore en mettant les bagages de sa femme ainsi que les siens dans la charrette.

Il faillit s'endormir pendant le trajet, ses yeux se fermant sans son consentement, mais Mary lui mettait toujours un coup de coude pour le tenir éveillé. Ils finirent par arriver à la gare et se dirigèrent vers les cabines de la première classe, rappelant de bons et de moins bons souvenirs à John. Ils s'installèrent et le trajet débuta.

-Tu me sembles bien fatigué. N'as-tu pas bien dormi cette nuit ? Demanda Mary, inquiète.

-Non, j'ai bien dormi, là n'est pas le problème. Mais, je n'arrête pas de penser à ce point d'interrogation...

-Ah, soupira la jeune femme, n'y pense plus. Je t'ai dit, tu as dû le rajouter sans t'en rendre compte... ou alors, ton doigt à déraper lorsque tu es venu me rejoindre en me demandant qui avait laissé le paquet...

-Le paquet ! Je l'avais oublié, répliqua John, tout à coup bien réveillé. Je suis sûr que cela a un lien !

-N'y pensons plus, s'il te plait ! Demanda sous forme impérative Mary, en fronçant les sourcils. Déjà, la dernière fois, nous n'avons pas eu notre Lune de Miel, à cause de Holmes !

-Il n'y était pour rien, rétorqua le brun, sur les nerfs. C'est Moriarty qui en avait après moi... il n'a fait que nous protéger... et il en est mort, je te le rappelle !

-Ou... oui, désolée..., répondit la blonde, honteuse, en détournant les yeux.

Watson soupira. Il était monté en pression, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Entendre parler ainsi de son ami, qu'il lui manquait tant, de cette manière si peu gratifiante, l'avait mis sur les nerfs.

Soudain, le train s'arrêta brusquement. Watson se fit éjecter de sa place, tombant à la renverse, tandis que Mary se cogna dans le fauteuil derrière elle. Quand il fut totalement stoppé, elle se remit dans sa position initiale et se tint la tête en grimaçant de douleur, tandis que, de son côté, John se releva et remit son chapeau correctement, en soupirant d'agacement et de douleur mêlés.

-Que se passe-t-il encore ? Grogna-t-il. Décidément, c'est à chaque fois que nous voulons prendre le train pour Brighton qu'il se passe quelque chose...

-Je ne comprends pas plus que toi, répondit Mary, toujours en se tenant la tête.

La porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée et des hommes en noir pénétrèrent. Ils les regardèrent attentivement, puis en secouant la tête négativement, repartirent. Les deux jeunes époux se regardèrent, étonnés. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas eux, qui étaient recherchés... mais qui ? John ouvrit la porte et regarda dans le couloir, pour s'apercevoir que beaucoup de personnes avaient fait comme lui. Les hommes en noir passaient d'un compartiment à l'autre, pour en ressortir bredouille.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur inspection, ils repartirent et le train se remit en marche, surprenant davantage les passagers.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la gare, ils n'avaient toujours pas échangé un mot depuis que les hommes étaient entrés dans leur compartiment. John descendit les bagages et Mary le suivit vers une charrette. Ils y montèrent. Le chauffeur les conduisit à l'adresse que John donna. Seulement, un petit instant après qu'ils soient partis, le brun, tournant la tête, crut avoir une hallucination. Effectivement, il avait cru apercevoir Sherlock... mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Il se secoua la tête et regarda de nouveau, la tête en arrière, pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait plus trace de son ami, le faisant affirmer sa théorie quant à l'hallucination.

-Un problème ? Demanda Mary.

-Non, aucun...

Ils continuèrent leur route et arrivèrent au petit cottage, que John avait loué pour la prochaine semaine. Le brun et la blonde se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, le jeune homme portant les bagages. Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison et Mary en fut époustouflée. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais elle était coquète. Les murs étaient peints de couleur pastelle et les meubles étaient fait de bois.

John alla déposer les valises dans la chambre à coucher et revint à la cuisine. Ils dinèrent, ayant passés la journée sur la route et étant le soir. Puis, après une dernière lecture, ils allèrent dormir. Le jeune homme trouva rapidement le sommeil, fatigué qu'il était et Mary le suivit peu de temps après.

Le jour suivant, ils allèrent en ville, pour visiter. Ils passèrent par des boutiques de vêtements, de bijoux et autres magasins féminins. Les deux époux déjeunèrent ensuite dans un petit restaurant français, très raffiné et, une fois de plus, Watson, au loin, crut voir Sherlock, leurs yeux se croisant, avant que l'autre homme ne fasse demi-tour et commence à disparaître à un angle.

Watson se leva d'un bond, surprenant Mary et lui dit rapidement, qu'il allait aux toilettes. Il garda une cadence rapide, mais sans courir, et commença sa poursuite à la sortie arrière du restaurant. L'homme était à une vingtaine de mètres devant lui et il se mit à courir. Lorsqu'il le rattrapa, il lui agrippa le poignet et le retourna vers lui.

-Holmes !

-Moi-même, répondit en souriant ironiquement l'autre brun.

-Je vous croyais mort !

-Ne l'étais-je pas ? Rétorqua Sherlock.

-Visiblement, non, puisque vous êtes devant mes yeux, aujourd'hui ! Répondit sur un ton de sarcasmes John.

-Et bien alors, c'est que j'aie survécu, sourit une nouvelle fois Holmes.

-Comment ?

-Je sais nager, je vous signale ! Il était certes, assez désagréable de nager dans une eau à moins dix degrés, mais, je m'en suis accommodé et j'ai rejoint la rive. Toutefois, j'ai dû me trouver un abri où me réchauffer et vous êtes rentré en Angleterre avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Alors, quand je suis finalement rentré, j'ai entendu dire que j'étais mort... j'ai donc décidé de prendre des vacances bien méritées, répondit d'un seul souffle le détective.

-Et vous m'avez laissé croire que vous étiez mort ? S'énerva le docteur.

-Je crois qu'en effet, c'est ce que j'ai fait.

-Holmes..., menaça John. Je me suis inquiété, je m'en suis voulu, j'ai été énervé contre Mary qui ne faisait que dire du mal de vous, et tout cela, parce que je me sentais coupable de ne pas avoir pu vous sauver et vous, vous revenez la bouche en coeur en disant avoir pris des vacances ? Vous êtes donc si égoïste ?

-Il faut croire, sourit tristement Sherlock. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner. Et vous êtes la première personne que j'ai prévenue de mon retour...

-Comment ?

-Le paquet et le point d'interrogation...

-C'était donc bien vous !

-Evidemment, qui d'autre ? Roula des yeux Holmes.

-Et... comment êtes-vous entré et sorti sans que je ne vous voie ?

-Camouflage urbain...

-Comment cela ? S'enquit le docteur, perdu.

-J'étais dans votre bureau avant-hier, lorsque vous écriviez toute cette histoire...

-Où ?

-Dans l'un des fauteuils, bien installé à vous regarder travailler... Et lorsque mon paquet vous est parvenu et que vous avez été intrigué, j'ai pu ajouter la marque de ponctuation et m'en aller ensuite par la fenêtre.

-Je vous déteste, Holmes ! S'exclama John, les larmes au coin des yeux, refusant de les laisser couler. J'ai eu peur pour vous et je vous retrouve ici...

-Je suis sur une enquête, précisa Sherlock. Sinon, vous ne m'auriez pas trouvé ici...

-Sur une enquête ? Sans moi ? Demanda l'autre brun, d'un ton presque blessé, quoique le plus visible fut la vexation.

-Pardonnez-moi, Watson, mais, vous aviez mieux à faire... Je vous ai assez gâché votre mariage, profitez-en, répondit Sherlock en souriant de nouveau tristement.

-Mais... je veux en être !

-J'ai dit non ! Vous êtes ici pour être avec votre femme, alors soyez avec elle ! Elle vous attend, non ? Alors, laissez-moi et allez la rejoindre ! S'exclama Holmes en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il n'en est pas question ! Vous allez encore disparaître, si je m'en vais !

-C'est le but de ma soit disant mort, sourit tristement Sherlock.

-Je ne vous comprends plus, Holmes ! Vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi ? Ne suis-je pas votre ami ?

-Vous ne l'êtes pas, avoua Sherlock, mais il se retint de dire qu'il était tellement plus pour lui.

-Comment ? S'écria Watson, blessé, le coeur serré et la gorge sèche.

-Vous n'êtes pas mon ami, Watson et si vous ne voulez pas perdre la personne qui compte le plus pour vous, alors allez la rejoindre. Pour moi, elle est déjà loin, cette personne...

-Vous... êtes amoureux ? Demanda d'une petite voix le docteur, sentant son coeur se contracter face à la nouvelle.

-Oui, depuis que je connais cette personne, je suis passé par plusieurs stades... La haine, la colère, la fierté, l'ennui, l'amitié et depuis un moment, déjà, l'amour... Malheureusement pour moi, comme je le disais précédemment, elle est loin, cette personne...

-Si loin que cela ? S'enquit John, la gorge sèche et la poitrine compressée.

-Oui et non... elle est proche et elle est loin, répondit Sherlock, la tristesse au fond de ses prunelles noisettes.

-Je ne vous suis plus, dit le docteur, qui trouvait encore de la place pour la confusion, dans le tourment de sentiments qu'il ressentait, face à cette nouvelle.

-Cela fait longtemps, maintenant, que vous ne me suivez plus, Watson. À présent, je me dois de vous quitter, avant que vous ne preniez l'idiote décision de me suivre, au lieu de retourner auprès de votre femme bien-aimée.

-Holmes... je...

Il ne put continuer sa phrase, que déjà, Sherlock était parti, en courant, le plantant là. Il retourna donc auprès de sa femme, le coeur lourd de regrets. Le regard triste, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, quand il fut revenu à sa table. Mary lui lança un regard désappointé et colérique.

-Où étais-tu passé ?

-Aux toilettes, je te l'avais dit, répondit-il, sans timbre de voix particulier.

-Ne me mens pas, cela est inutile ! Je t'ai vu t'enfuir par la porte de sortie arrière ! Qu'y avait-il de plus intéressant que moi ?

-Un vieil ami, répondit sincèrement son mari.

-Le seul ami que je te connaissais et qui suscitait ton attention toute particulière est mort et enterré !

-Cela n'est qu'une fable, un stratagème... Il n'a jamais été mort... Il se cachait...

-Alors, c'était bien lui ? Siffla-t-elle. Tu m'as encore laissée tomber, pour être avec lui ! Et il t'a rejeté, d'après ce que ton expression m'apprend... Sache, mon cher mari, que je ne suis pas un lot de consolation !

-Que veux-tu dire, par là, Mary ? Demanda le jeune homme, la confusion prenant place sur son visage.

-Réponds sincèrement à ma question, John, je n'accepterai plus de mensonge... M'aimes-tu encore ?

-Mais bien sûr que oui ! Dit-il en sursautant.

-Dis-le, alors !

-Je...

Soudain, il sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Il n'y arrivait pas. Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Ils étaient coincés au fin-fond de sa gorge et ils ne souhaitaient pas en être délogés. Il soupira, son visage prenant un air de condamné à la potence.

-Je n'y arrive pas, répondit-il.

-Cela est bien ce que je pensais... Tu n'as plus aucun sentiment d'amour à mon égard. En as-tu seulement eus un jour ?

-Je t'aimais, mais...

-Ce n'est plus le cas, se désola la jeune femme, les larmes au bord des yeux.

-Je... suis désolé, Mary.

-Ne le sois pas, ce serait encore plus difficile pour moi, alors...

Elle se leva, prit ses sacs, dans lesquels reposaient les babioles qu'elle avait achetées pendant la matinée et, trouvant une charrette devant le restaurant, elle demanda à ce qu'on la ramène au cottage. Là, elle rangea les quelques affaires qu'elle avait sorties la veille, dans sa valise et, téléphonant à sa mère, elle lui annonça qu'elle venait passer un peu de temps chez elle, la voix tremblante de ses pleurs qu'elle ne contenait plus. Finalement, elle ressortit et ayant au préalable demandé au chauffeur de rester, elle mit les valises dans la charrette ayant patiemment attendu après elle. Ensuite, regardant une dernière fois l'endroit qui aura vu leur séparation, elle monta elle-même dans la charrette, le coeur au bord de ses fines lèvres rosées et fit signe au chauffeur de l'emmener à la gare.

De son côté, John était resté muet de stupéfaction. Il ne souffrait guère de cette rupture. Il savait que financièrement, il risquait d'en souffrir un brin plus. Toutefois, il savait qu'il l'avait mérité. Le jeune homme n'aimait plus sa femme... Mais, comme elle-même l'avait suggéré, l'avait-il seulement aimée un jour ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un béguin passager, dû à sa beauté et à sa gentillesse ? Il n'en savait rien, lui-même. Cependant, il ne chercha pas plus loin.

Le serveur arriva enfin et lui demanda ce qu'il souhaitait. Il ne fit que demander pour un verre d'absinthe, car il en avait grand besoin. Le serveur lui lança un regard interloqué, mais hocha la tête et alla quérir sa commande. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard. Pour un simple verre d'alcool, c'était bien moins long, que pour un déjeuner complet. Watson le remercia d'un simple hochement de tête et fixa son verre pendant un long moment. Le jeune homme songea à tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé récemment.

Tout d'abord, il y avait eu la mort présumée de Holmes, puis cela avait conduit à son désir d'écrire des sortes de mémoires, retraçant leurs aventures. Ensuite, il y avait eu ce paquet étrange et cette marque de ponctuation rajoutée. Enfin, sa découverte de la supercherie de celui qu'il croyait son ami. L'ayant retrouvé par le plus grand des hasards, celui-ci lui avait ensuite dit qu'il n'était pas son ami, commençant à lui briser le coeur, puis, l'avait achevé, en affirmant qu'il était amoureux d'une personne à la fois proche et loin de lui, et il l'avait quitté. Finalement, sa femme l'avait quitté, elle aussi, parce qu'il ne l'aimait plus...

John Watson, en cet instant, se sentait seul, mal et triste. Il voulait courir après cet imbécile qui lui avait offert de belles aventures à conter sur papier. Cet idiot qui lui affirmait qu'il n'avait jamais été son ami. Ce détective peu scrupuleux qui lui avait caché qu'il était amoureux. Ce... Sherlock Holmes qui s'était enfui comme un lâche !

Sur cette dernière réflexion, il posa l'argent de l'absinthe sur la table et, d'un pas furibond, il sortit. Il passa son après-midi à chercher de-ci, de-là, afin de savoir où se trouvait Holmes. Il fallait qu'il le voie ! C'était important... Il voulait reprendre les aventures avec lui... Cela lui manquait, peut-être pire que tout... à part, sans doute, Holmes lui-même...

Finalement, au bout du compte, il alla au port qui faisait face à la Manche et, le vent dans les cheveux, le regard lointain et désappointé, les bras croisés sur une barrière, il fixa l'étendue d'eau en soupirant. Le ciel était, en harmonie avec son humeur, d'un gris maussade et peu attrayant. Il soupira encore. Ses yeux bleus, ne se fermant que pour cligner, à cause du vent, lui brûlant la rétine, et lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux.

Après une heure à regarder sans vraiment la voir la mer, ses joues devenues rouges par le froid, ses yeux devenus humides par le vent et son humeur n'ayant guère changé pendant ce moment, il soupira de nouveau et s'en retourna à son cottage, à pieds, ayant envie d'être seul.

Ainsi, il tomba sur la personne qu'il avait passée un moment à chercher mais qu'il n'avait point trouvée. Son regard se fit tranchant. Il s'approcha à pas furibonds vers lui, mais s'arrêta net en voyant ces mêmes hommes en noir, qu'il avait vus dans le train, deux jours avant. Il s'approcha le plus lentement qu'il put du bateau près duquel ils étaient et écouta leur conversation.

-Holmes... je te croyais six pieds sous terre...

-Désolé de vous décevoir, répondit le brun.

-Oh, mais, cela ne me déçoit guère, sauf si tu te mêles de ce qui ne te concerne en rien...

-Y a-t-il quelque chose à laquelle, il vaudrait la peine que je me mêle ? S'enquit en retour Holmes, souriant sournoisement.

-Point du tout !

-Oh... quel dommage. Pourtant, il m'avait semblé que la cargaison que transporte ce navire, était fort intrigante.

-Veux-tu des problèmes ? Ou veux-tu continuer de vivre ta misérable vie de mort ?

-Hum... question poignante et ardue, je ne saurais choisir... Quoique, la réponse est toute trouvée ! Les deux !

-Bien, dans ce cas, tu me vois dans l'obligation de satisfaire à tes désirs pour la première solution, mais d'abréger tes jours, ne permettant ainsi guère à la seconde de se concrétiser...

-Ne vous en faites donc pas pour moi, je saurais me débrouiller, sourit Sherlock, malicieux.

-Attrapez-le ! Ordonna finalement l'homme en noir, qui avait parlé.

Les autres obéirent et commencèrent à avancer vers le détective. Il recula en même temps que les autres gagnaient du terrain. Finalement, profitant du conteneur derrière lui, il sauta sur la clenche, puis de nouveau et parvint en haut, alors que, sous son poids, la clenche avait cassé, ne permettant ainsi pas aux hommes de le suivre.

Watson, qui avait retenu son souffle durant toute l'opération, le relâcha. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il avait peur... peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose... qu'il soit blessé... ou pire... Il fit donc appel à tout son courage et s'avança vers celui qui semblait le chef, tentant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il passa derrière lui et, prenant la dague qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, dans sa poche, il attrapa l'homme à la gorge et plaça la dague dessus.

-Dites-leur de le laisser tranquille ou je vous tranche la gorge, murmura-t-il.

-Qu... qui êtes-vous ?

-Nous nous sommes déjà croisés, dans le train... Quoi qu'il en soit, dites-leur de le laisser !

-Ja... jamais !

-Dites-le leur ! Siffla-t-il au creux de son oreille, alors qu'il appuyait plus fortement la dague contre la gorge.

-Lai... Laissez-le ! Cria-t-il, faisant se tourner vers lui, non seulement ses hommes, mais aussi Sherlock.

-Watson ? S'écria-t-il. Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je vous sauve, bougre d'imbécile suicidaire !

-Surveillez vos paroles, mon bon docteur, s'amusa le détective.

-Que m'importe, Holmes ! De plus, de par votre faute, je suis de nouveau sur le point d'être célibataire, dit-il, ne sachant pas pourquoi il avait rajouté cette précision.

-Oh, Mary a en eu assez de votre absence de sentiments ?

-Comment... comment le savez-vous ? S'exclama-t-il, surpris.

-Élémentaire, mon cher Watson ! Sourit le brun.

-Bon, vous pouvez me lâcher, à présent ? S'enquit le commanditaire.

-Cela ne sera possible, commença Watson, qu'à l'unique condition de vous rendre à Scotland Yard.

-Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ? Prisonnier pour prisonnier, c'est totalement stupide !

-Non, ce n'est pas cela... Il serait plus juste de dire, mort pour prisonnier, quelle est la meilleure solution ? S'enquit Watson, affublé d'une grande assurance, en ce jour.

-Watson, vous m'impressionnez !

-Holmes, la ferme, répliqua ledit Watson. Trouvez plutôt un téléphone et prévenez Scotland Yard et la police, car, le temps que les premiers arrivent, ils auront tout le temps qu'il faut pour s'enfuir...

-Cela ne sera guère utile, Docteur Watson, nous sommes déjà présents, répondit une voix, venant de sa droite, où, précédemment, il était caché.

-Bien, alors, dépêchez-vous, je déteste pointer une arme, même blanche, sous le cou d'un homme...

Les policiers de Scotland Yard s'approchèrent et encerclèrent les hommes en noir et le chef, celui qui venait de parler, se chargea du commanditaire. Watson souffla de soulagement en rangeant sa dague, qui, en regardant le cou de l'homme, avait marqué celui-ci, alors que quelques gouttes carmines se faisaient voir.

Sherlock descendit et se dirigea vers Watson. L'autre homme l'ignora et continua sa route vers le cottage, laissant aux policiers, le soin de s'occuper des criminels. Holmes, il le savait, le suivait, mais ne disait rien. Finalement, au bout d'un bon quart d'heure de marche, ils parvinrent au cottage et, sans même laisser le temps à Holmes de réfléchir, il se tourna vers lui et lui ravit les lèvres. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

-Watson, que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Mary avait raison... vous aussi, je suppose... je ne l'aimais plus depuis un moment. Votre... mort m'en a donné la confirmation...

-Comment cela ? Demanda Sherlock, son front appuyé contre celui de John, les yeux dans les yeux.

-Vous voir sauter, m'a déchiré le coeur... J'ai cru mourir avec vous ! J'ai été apathique, jusqu'à ce que je vous revoie. Là, mon coeur s'est emballé comme jamais auparavant... sauf pendant nos aventures, où j'étais auprès de vous, Holmes...

-Vous m'en voyez flatté, Watson, répondit l'autre homme, en un sourire tendre, que le docteur n'avait encore jamais aperçu sur ce beau visage.

-Mais vous, votre coeur a choisi quelqu'un d'autre... et je ne peux rien contre cela, reprit John, une expression de pure douleur mélangée à de la résignation sur le visage. C'est pourquoi, je voulais au moins pouvoir goûter à vos lèvres, ne serait-ce qu'une fois...

-Vous pourrez le faire autant de fois que vous le voudrez, Watson, sourit encore davantage le détective.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Vous êtes lent d'esprit, aujourd'hui..., soupira faussement désespéré Sherlock. La personne qui m'est à la fois proche et lointaine, se trouve à l'instant, dans mes bras...

-Vous voulez dire que... ? S'enquit le docteur, une surprise totale marquant ses traits, mêlée à de l'espoir.

-Oui, cette personne, Watson, c'est vous...

-Je vous aime aussi, Holmes, répondit John en cachant sa tête dans le cou du plus petit.

Sherlock délogea le plus grand de son cou légèrement hâlé et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en une douce caresse volante. Il aimait la texture de ces lèvres auxquelles il avait tant de fois rêvées... Le docteur poussa un gémissement de plaisir, face aux douces lèvres de son partenaire. Celui-ci en profita pour faire pénétrer sa langue dans sa bouche et, la saveur de John lui envahit les papilles, le faisant grogner. Ils finirent par se séparer lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir et les yeux dans les yeux, ils se sourirent.

Ils montèrent ensuite dans la chambre qui, pendant une nuit, avait accueilli Mary et John. Ils prirent place dans le lit et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Finalement, Holmes n'ayant rêvé que de cela pendant des années, allongea le plus grand sur le dos et, le regarda dans les yeux.

-M'accorderez-vous d'aller plus loin, cher docteur ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuelle, quoiqu'incertaine.

-Ou... oui, mais, allez-y doucement... Comme vous en êtes conscient, il s'agira là, de ma toute première fois avec un homme...

-J'en conviens parfaitement et j'irai, de fait, doucement.

Sur ce, il l'embrassa délicatement, faisant pénétrer sa langue dans l'antre chaud. Il commença par caresser le docteur avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas, le faisant gémir doucement. Il lui enleva ensuite son manteau, ainsi que son plastron et sa chemise, le laissant torse nu. Il fit descendre sa langue dans son cou, faisant grogner Watson, qui aimait particulièrement cette langue taquine.

Holmes parcourut du cou jusqu'au torse avec sa langue et s'arrêta sur les tétons déjà durcis par le semi-froid qu'il faisait dans la pièce. L'homme le plus petit prit en bouche un des tétons, tandis qu'il martyrisait l'autre à l'aide de son pouce et de son index de la main droite. Il lécha, mordilla, suça le téton, le rendant dur pour une toute autre raison que le froid ambiant. Finalement, sous les gémissements et autres suppliques de sa victime consentante, il descendit vers le nombril, où il mima de sa langue, l'acte futur. Il mordilla aussi le pourtour de ce petit trou et descendit encore.

Tout en regardant Watson dans les yeux, emplis de désir, à l'aide de ses dents, il fit descendre la fermeture de son pantalon en toile noir, frôlant, de ce fait le membre qu'il sentait durci sous son menton. Le détective sourit d'un air pervers et, s'aidant de ses mains, il enleva le pantalon.

-Vous... vous aussi... déshabillez-... vous..., haleta le docteur.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, répondit Sherlock.

Il se dévêtit donc de la tête aux pieds, ne gardant rien sur lui, attirant le regard désireux de son futur amant. Le détective reprit ensuite sa place initiale entre les jambes de Watson et le débarrassa de son sous-vêtement, devenu une barrière encombrante, face à son désir de le voir nu. Il sourit et se lécha les lèvres de manière gourmande, en découvrant peu à peu le membre déjà bien dressé de Watson.

Finalement, il commença à lécher de haut en bas la hampe tendue, rendant fou de désir et de frustration, le docteur, qui rejeta la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, gémissant à n'en plus finir, avant de regarder de nouveau entre ses jambes. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et, souriant perversement, Holmes engloutit directement le sexe de son partenaire, le faisant hurler de plaisir en rejetant de nouveau la tête sur l'oreiller.

Sherlock sourit la bouche pleine et creusa les joues pour donner plus de plaisir à Watson, alors qu'il sentait son propre membre devenir humide tellement il était excité. Il suça lentement puis plus rapidement le docteur, qui perdait à moitié la tête. Pendant ce temps, à l'insu de John, il se préparait à recevoir le sexe qu'il avait en bouche.

Il se prépara d'un doigt, quand il sentit un peu de liquide séminal de son docteur sur sa langue, grognant face à la double sensation, douleur et plaisir se mêlant. Ajouta un second doigt, lorsque le plaisir prit plus de pas sur la douleur et que les geignements de son partenaire manquèrent de le rendre fou et il se mit un dernier doigt, quand il sentit le besoin de sentir Watson au plus profond de lui.

Sherlock retira ses doigts de sa propre intimité, puis arrêta brusquement de sucer le docteur, avant de s'empaler d'un coup sur la hampe tendue qu'il venait de quitter, faisant hurler de plaisir son amant, alors que son souffle s'était coupé sous la douleur et le plaisir mélangés.

-Sherlock... hum... vous êtes très... étroit..., haleta-t-il.

-Et vous, très gros, John..., répondit-il, la tête rejetée en arrière et les jambes repliée de chaque côté de celles de l'autre homme.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Sherlock commença à monter et descendre lentement sur ce membre plus que dur. Peu à peu, il accéléra le rythme, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus tenir sur ses mains, après que Watson ait touché cette boule de nerfs en lui, le rendant tremblant et oublieux de son propre nom, bien qu'il connaisse toujours celui de son amant, qu'il psalmodiait encore et encore, comme une prière. Après cela, ce fut Watson qui prit le contrôle, faisant monter et descendre son partenaire, à l'aide de ses mains, placées sur les hanches du détective.

-Plus vite... ah... plus fort... Jo... John... Encore... han... plus... plus..., gémissait Holmes, rendant fou de désir et de plaisir le docteur, qui déchainait ses hanches et ses mouvements de bras.

Au bout d'un long moment, Sherlock s'arqua vers l'arrière et dans un cri muet ressemblant au prénom de son amant, se libéra, faisant se contracter et se décontracter de façon anarchique, son intimité autour du membre du docteur. Celui-ci, après deux ou trois allers-retours dans cet antre chaud, se vida lui-même, au plus profond de l'intimité de son partenaire, en arcboutant son bassin vers l'avant.

Ils retombèrent ensuite l'un sur l'autre, à bout de souffle, encore tremblants et la sueur faisant glisser leur corps et leur liquide séminal coulant sur leur ventre et entre les fesses du détective. Celui-ci, une fois qu'il commença à se remettre, un sourire béat toujours sur le visage, se coucha à côté de Watson, sur le ventre, un bras en travers du torse de l'autre homme, et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit d'un coup. Tandis que, de son côté, le docteur sourit longuement dans le noir, en regardant le corps de son amant monter et descendre au fil de sa respiration, ses cheveux collant à son front, le rendant encore plus beau. Il finit par s'endormir sous cette vision de rêve et en songeant qu'il savait à présent quelle était cette lueur dans les yeux de son amant, le jour de sa prétendue mort.

_**Fin !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Voili, voilou ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup apprécié écrire sur ce couple... J'espère que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC... J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux sur ce fait, mais bon... <strong>

**Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! ^^**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
